The Curious Incident of the Ukes at night
by meekozy
Summary: Hibari needs release but Yamamoto and everyone else has disappeared! Tsuna is caught in the middle of everything..somehow HibarixMisc, Deliciously OOC, Yaoi warning


It's been a while since I last wrote a fic, well as the usual, I do not own the series Reborn or any of the characters that will surface in the following fic, also, I do not own the novel The Curious Incidents of the Dog in the Night-Time, this fic is not a parody of the novel, the title is merely used as well...a title

Hibari was bored

Hibari was cranky

Hibari was horny

Yet Hibari could not find his toy

Walking around Namimori town, the uniform clad young man was looking for his comfort toy, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Hibari checked the gym, the baseball field and even the sushi store in search of the baseball nut, but all that Takeshi's father knew was that the young man had not been home since last night.

Sighing, Hibari petted his yellow bird and decided to return home where he then took a bubble bath and jacked off until it was 2 in the morning. His cum rag was getting crusty. Lying in bed, the young man wondered where his love went and when he would be back, he hope it would be soon as his hormones were really taking over.

"Where did you think Yama-chan went?" Hibari asked his bird

"Poo-tee-weet?" Hibird chirped cocking its little yellow head to one side

Hibari sighed and pulled his polka dotted blanked over his head.

Hibari did not sleep

Hibari went to Sawada Tsunayoshi's house

Jumping right through the window, Hibari pressed his body onto the fragile sleeping boy and breathed into his face.

"Herbivore's should wake up early to avoid being targeted by predators"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Tsuna woke up with a dynamic squeal

"Such raw emotion!" Hibari exclaimed, "What have you done to Yamamoto?"

"N-N-NOTHING!" Tsuna replied and tried to break free from Hibari's crushing bed hold…with no success

"I see, then I'll have to take it out on you"

"Take what out on me-WAH, NO DON'T" Tsuna yelled, Tsuna thrashed but it was no use, Hibari had found his prey and was moving in for the kill

Ripping off Tsuna's pajama top, Hibari viciously face-raped the boy with his long slippery tongue but then calmed down and decided to just gently kiss and nibble the boy's lips as he removed the remaining pieces of clothing, throughout this whole process Tsuna wriggled and thrashed and "yada"ed and "yamate"ed to no end, all these actions only made Hibari's already up and running meat sausage even harder.

Hibari stopped and got off of the boy, staring at his naked master piece, he smirked and started taking his own clothes off.

"Stop this, what are you doing? Why me?" Tsuna was hysterical, although the evil boy was no longer on top of him he was powerless to move.

"Shut up, I have waited long enough" Hibari threw his black coat in Tsuna's face and unbuttoned his shirt. "This is for Yamamoto"

"Yamamoto? I haven't done anything to him! I haven't seen him since yesterday, why are you doing this to me? What do you want with Yamamoto?" Tsuna scrambled to cover his crotch with Hibari's coat.

"That's right, Yamamoto disappeared, and the suspects are you and that baby" Hibari unbuckled his belt. "Until he gets back, you will be my toy"

Licking his lips, Hibari grabbed the boy on the bed and pushed him against the bookshelf, using one hand to pin the boy in place, Hibari traced his tongue down the boy's neck and showered him with kisses, ignoring the boy's gasps and groans of protest. Nibbling every little place he could while the boy squirmed with immaturity.

The black haired boy suddenly stopped and backed away from the mob boss.

"You're just………not the same" Hibari said, his face shriveled up and started to cry.

Tsuna was confused

Tsuna was scared

Tsuna is horny

"Hibari-san……" Tsuna said shocked at the site, he crouched down and started stroking the boy's the silky black hair. "I know how you feel now….I'm sure Yamamoto is alright, that guy is strong"

All of a sudden another figure bursts through a different widow and falls next to Hibari with a loud thump.

It was Yamamoto, tied up, beaten up, and naked, yet as sexually attractive as ever.

Hibari let out a rare smile and stood up, and kicked the baseball fanatic.


End file.
